World of Earth
by Hunter of the Dark
Summary: Republic City, the City of New Hope. There is a new hero for Republic City as the moons and stars prophesied. From the Spirits of the Water Tribes and the Strength in the Earth Kingdom, from the Heat of the Fire Nation, and Newness of the Wind Nomads; she will learn of secrets before peace became. She is one who has always accompanied Avatar Korra, but never mentioned.
1. Prologue

**This is a disclaimer to the movie and episodes. I wish I could bend Earth. But unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet!**

The Summer was slow, the sun still held aloft in the noon sky. The Air Temple was quiet, everyone was gone except for two. A young woman and a close friend. The days seemed extremely long for her, she had been gone for the last six months on a mission for the Police Force. The time had come for her to come home, and with her, the secret, the promise. Ever since her life seemed to have one purpose, and one purpose only to live. If she was the only one who knew then all was lost, so she told her friend, General Bumi.

Her first love could never be, this love could never work. They were too close, if that were possible. Like brother and sister, they struggled to cooperate and finally it ended. This was not her secret. She held answer even more dear than the one of her father. No it was the answer of who is the father. The Air Temple shook that day, waves crashed and the tree's whistled in the wind as the Air Temple broke away from the mainland. This is the day when the Air Temple became Air Temple Island, and this was the day the Lin Beifong made history.

General Bumi arrived home at the surprise of a baby girl waiting for him. She had brown eyes, and hazel hair. She held the hair of a Water-bender, the eyes of an Earth-bender and the strength of a Fire-bender. He wanted the child to grow strong and fearless, but kind and soft. This little girl held one identification, a metal necklace shaped as a flying boar.

* * *

Years progressed and General Bumi became busier and busier trying to upkeep the nations peace from the pasts attacks of Blood-benders. The law of bloodbending was banned and now peace came slowly. Omashu became the Earth Nation trading capital, Cabbage Corps. had many outposts centered there causing the economy to boom and Omashu quickly became the richest Earth Nation.

"Murosha, pay attention. In order to bend you must concentrate. Keep your body tense, and your form tight." Master Ponwe said, "Bending is for the strong, you must be tough! You must care."

_I am seven years old. I should be a master already, because of my Father. They expect so much! I hate it, Father save me...please!_

"You are doing well kid." a different voice said, "Bending is an art within itself. Even the privileged have difficulty mastering this skill."

She poised and struck the ground, a chunk of dirt flew up.

"There are four different elements; earth, water, fire and wind. Your parents and your origin determine which element you can bend. If you are found with the ability to bend, you can learn to master this element. There are two other kinds of bending only a few people have ever learned. These two are called Mind-bending and Energy-bending. Energy-bending is only bent by the Avatar._" _She flicked her wrists.

"Don't worry kid, you are still young. Someday, you will be a great bender. I know it." this woman turned away and walked to Master Ponwe. He mumbled quietly his words of exasperation.

"Master Beifong! It is an honor! Do you think Bumi's daughter is fit to be a Master Bender? She can't lift a single rock. Her forms are sloppy and she gets distracted too easily. Sometimes she even starts to meditate. Do you know how hard it is to teach someone Earth-bending when they are meditating? Impossible!"

"She is young and you are impacient. Wait, someday you'll see she will surprise us all. I know it."

"How Master?" he mumbled, trying to conceal his embarrassment. His face flushed and he turned away abruptly.

"She is like my Mother, and if anyone is like her, they are great." _She is pressured to be successful and she will show a weak facade. She will try to eradicate that pressure only to prove them wrong later. I can see it in her eyes. She will make her Mother proud."_

"I do not understand-"

"You do not need to. This is about her, not you. Train her well, or Bumi will be angry. You don't wan't that _do _you?"

"No Beifong! No! Not at all."

"Good, now get back to work." And as quickly as she came, Lin Beifong left.


	2. Chapter 1: The End

**This is a quick disclaimer to the movie and or cartoons! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Water, Earth, Fire, Wind,_

_Long ago the four nations lived in harmony,_

_Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked,_

_Only the avatar, the master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most,_

_He vanished, a hundred years passed and my brother Sokka and I discovered the new avatar, an Air Bender named Aang, although his air-bending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone, but I believed (from the first day I met him) that he could save the world._

_And you know what? HE DID..._

* * *

**-Mira-**

Father said we were needed in RepublicCity. Uncle Tenzin has the Avatar and we are fighting a man named Amon. He has the ability to water bend peoples bending. It is horrible. He even took away the Avatars bending except for her air bending.

Amon now has an army of non-benders, and weapons invented by the famous, General Sato They have taken down General Iroh's fleet. Now we can only hope for the best.

Men ran upon the deck, father stood on his podium; he spoke to his men and tried to boost their morale. For my father's fleet of earth and water benders were some of the best in the world. They were still high in spirits, this is good. We have just a few more minutes until they find us. It's been a while. We have been hiding most of it. I don't think we will have too many losses, seeing General Iroh and his fleet.

My father General Bumi is not a bender. He says I am one though. I am his prodigy and he wanted to have me trained by Aunt Toph. He says there is someone waiting that he wants me to meet. I can bend earth and metal, but no one knows. They think I am weak because I struggle to fight others and meditate all the time. Another thing is... I don't think we are related to his Aunt Toph. His father was the great and mighty Avatar Aang. Isn't that awesome!? Well Avatar Aang told him stories of his travels and Grandmother Katara too. She makes it sound like they were close as family but not quite. Is she right? I don't usually doubt her. I love Grandma Katara.

The ship lurched forward, I could see in the horizon, General Iroh's ships, the view was shocking, and the best fleet was gone in flames, engulfed by the fire of the enemies. The seas were littered with men, struggling to stay afloat.

"Murosha, look." he gave me his telescope. "That is the doing of the great Amon, and now we must stop him. Look there in the sky. Ugi with the air benders and behind them, the airships of Amon."

Then he turned and stepped down to get to my level, and said, "Honey, you mean the world to me, whatever happens today to me or my crew, I want you to know I love you. If anything happens, go and try to find Avatar Korra, the Chief of Police, Uncle Tenzin or Grandmother Katara. Ok?"

"Father, I am eighteen, I can take care of myself. Do not worry, ok? I am a fighter, like when you found me. Do not worry. I love you too. Now LET'S DO THIS THING!" I smiled. I got into position. I am known as one of the best melee fighters. I have to be able to defend myself, especially being the granddaughter of an Avatar.

"Water Benders! Fire! Keep position! Murosha stay with me!" Planes finally caught sight of the reinforcements, and came towards us. Dropping missile made of metal, there were too many of them, I couldn't stop all them.

A missile came forth with such power. I didn't know what was happening. They stopped the one coming towards our ship. Waves thrashed around violently, I wish I could water bend. Planes were now dropping fireballs and I realized those inside were not benders. Then he kicked the ground, rock formed into spheres, he flicked his wrist and thrusted causing the rocks speed toward the aircraft.

I have an idea! I told a bender to launch me into the air. Yes, the timing was right! I was right above an airship as it passed under me. Gravity took over; I fell atop the plane and hit the driver. He turned; he held this glove with a circle full of electricity. Shocked, I turned and threw him out. As I sat in the cockpit I noticed that there were buttons lining the sides. I didn't know what to do, I just pushed some buttons.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but it worked. I ended letting one of their missile thingers into, onto, their ship. It blew up. Pretty awesome! Right? I heard a big explosion, it was my plane. I tore off a big sheet of metal and jumped off with it. Hopefully bending a piece of metal this big would keep me aloft or at the most break the impact of the water.

Well one of the two options worked; I am not dead. I see the water a few hundred feet below me and I wasn't going no where. I was really floating. A few fireballs came at me, and I started falling. I had to bend the metal to keep afloat. Ok, my armed moved automatically to the buttons. I propelled myself onto my fathers' ship, the planes stopped coming, and people watched a man. He was thrown from an arena like building. The Avatar and her boyfriend? Stood watching, the man's mask floated to the top, then a hurricane erupted before us. The man swam away. Amon.

Father, screamed a yell of triumph. Ummm, he is kind of crazy, my father. Now in his mid-fifties, he is the eldest child of the children. He is the only non-bender in the family.

"Father? Did we win? Where are we going? What happened to Uncle Tenzin? Do you think they're alright?" I looked up. He wasn't there. I searched the deck; he wasn't there also, so I went to his office below deck. Worry had fallen on me; I sat in his big royal like chair, made of earth. In front of me I noticed that on the wall was a map of the earth. I saw the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the North and South Water Tribe Lands. The areas where the Air Temples sat. Earthen pegs sat on the map. I couldn't tell what they symbolized, puzzled I got up. It took only ten steps. The map was made of earth also, I looked closer. The border was the insignia of the four nations in order, _Water, Earth, Wind, Fire ._ Then I realized the pegs were where the major cities were; the capitals and the villages.

He had a battle plan etched into the map, it looked it could be changed easily. Soft dry earth detached from the wall and fell. Someone had been here, they changed the plans. But who?


	3. Chapter 2: Sea Bound

**Ok, disclaimer...again. This is a dislaimer to the episodes and movies and everything that has to do with LoK! Hope it is good. The wood-bending istotally made up! I thought it would be cool to have so I integrated it into my story. If you disagree ith this gift let me know and I can take it out.**

* * *

There was an explosion, the desk also jumped, papers fell, a scroll rolled to my feet. The dark paper, black ink and seal made me sense this scroll was important, and if it were to fall into enemy hands things could be disastrous. I opened it up.

_General Bumi,_

_Things in Republic City have been hard. Ever since the young Avatar Korra has come to the city she has been in the middle of everything. There is more chaos with Amon and the Equalists. She causes most of the problems herself. Lately the "Equalists" have become more and more vague. Sato Industries has been secretly making weapons for the enemy and Amon has the power to take anyones ability to bend away. Please Brother, we need reinforcements, there is now a mass army of non-benders with these electrical machines invented by Mr. Sato himself. They are killing so many benders, bringing fear to Republic City. Please brother, here is a map of the city._

_Republic Counselor,_

_Tenzin_

I stared at the page, another explosion; there was a hole in my fathers' office. Men ran into the room, the tried to bend it close. But it was made of wood; no one could bend plants, not even the Toph. Father ran into the room. He looked around, the scrolls were soaked, there was a huge hole sinking the boat, and I was staring scared out of my mind about the crew. Father took my hand I saw another scroll that looked of importance. I snuck them into my tunic. I looked at the hole in the wood and for some reason I stared. On the desk sat a metal box, small like a jewelry box and so I went. I stuffed all the scrolls that could fit and ran away from the room. Looking back at the Earthen map one last time to notice a different shape in the middle of the Earth Kingdom.

Father ran to me on the poop. He grabbed my hand. The waves around us crashed and water benders surounded the remaining troop on the Generals boat. Eventually we made it to another boat, everyone seemed shaken from battle, except Dad. He is never fazed. Our boat and the remaining boats sailed forward.

"My army and most trusted men. You have braved the battle against a blood bender and his menacing army. You have kept my daughter safe and the City of the Republic. Ummm, sorry, Republic City." he smiled. Wow, this is the calmest he has ever been all trip long. Immediately he howled at the sky and beat his chest. He ran off the podium, and down to the office. Frowning the advisers on board asked, "Why is this lunatic the general?" that made me smile.

Within moments my father came aboard. A message came through, he grabbed it and scanned the page, his expression darkened. He looked to his crew, and yelled, "Turn the ships south, Avatar Korra lost her bending, she is headed south to seek healing from Katara. Mother." he whispered the last word. "Tell the other ships. We are going to Air Temple Island" Then we turned, a steep, lurching turn.

* * *

**-Days later, hours later, who is keeping track!?-**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I replied in a dejected tone. "Father, the water is getting to me! I feel awful!" my hair tussled and knotted. A bucket sat in the corner farthest from us; a vile smell hindered anyone bold enough to venture near. Father smiled, "I may be crazy, but I do know it is the nature of any Earth Bender to hate water. Especially for the amount of time we have been on the seas."

This reassurance helped me; he said the men need practice and that the arena is ready and set. He turned to exit and paused only to tell me it would be about a few morehours until we arrive.

The arena was a circle with a radius of ten feet. We each got a half of the circle, if both contenders agreed the playing field could change the diameter could change. There were the classic fields, the circle of Yin and Yang, a circle split in halves or a rectangular field split into two even squares of 25 feet area square. I approached the men; they looked up and bowed respectfully under their masks of fear.

"Ok men, Uh men and women. Contenders! You know the rules, step out of the field you lose. Step over the line you lose. You may bend your element. If anyone opposes an action, a request to pause will be allowed. Only three pauses per game, one per round. There will be three rounds. Best of three. Winner goes on. Winner also gets first shower, first in line and the honor of skipping KP and night watch. Any objections, speak up... None? Ok, Murosha and Kin Lee Yun. Step up and get into positions."

"3…2…1…" BONG!

My adrenaline was running, he was a... FOOM! He's a fire bender. Ok, well fire bender mode. Check. FOOM. FOOM. FOOM. I dodged. Because no one knows of my bending, I practice my melee, and balance. He shot two more balls of fire at me and I feinted to my left. This gave me a few extra moments to figure out a plan. Metal benders are my favorite because they can't trap you unless the grab you. The Earth and Water Benders like to trap you in an rock pile or iceberg. These practices allow me to learn stealth and speed. Not so much strength until I pin them, for I can only stop them from bending to win.

Foom! Ahh- Ding!

Smiling triumphantly I asked if I won man one. Dong. Man two. Dong. Start. FOOOOOOOSH! He nearly got me. We both had metal on. I dropped. This time he was an Earth Bender. I could feel the Earth move as his weight shifted. I knew where he was going to bend the earth and how. This gave me an advantage against any man. I knew near every move and was able to counter act.

Bang! Trip. Dong!

Next up, you know the rules. DONG. A water bender. He can use the sea water and bend it into loops. Lasso and whips, he tried continually to hit me. He could drown me no, only those who know could drown me, but he would not do that to me. I am General Bumi's daughter. And luckily no one knew blood bending or was allowed to use it since it was banned. I launched myself into the air, I flipped and landed behind my opponent.

Whoosh. Hmph- Ding!

Round two. Dong. Ok, so I kept kicking their butts. They one after another would walk off the field hurt. I didn't want to hurt them. But I seriously needed a new contender. Maybe someone we would meet could help. Around nine that night when later training had finished I washed first. The water was heated by a fire bending friend. My prize for being the winner. The heat was soothing, candles burned around me, treating me like royalty. I washed quickly, this water would be gross soon. The salt cut into my healing skin where wounds took over. Water benders gathered around healing the warriors injured in today battle.

Dinner was next. The men stepped aside, the women smiled. As the generals daughter I got recognition and respect but special treatment was never applied. Dinner tonight consisted of water tribe cooked fish; fruit wrapped in seaweed and for those who disliked fish got a potato stew.

"Father, will Uncle Tenzin be there?" I asked as we sat down. Noble men sat in a circle, the officials, men who with power were brats, and babies. My father was tough, he was powerful and brave.

"Yes and Pema, Meelo, Ikki and Jinora. Now I have business with these men that I must attend to. So you can either sit quietly or leave." I sat down; a scowl crept onto my face. These men always took my crazy father away from me.

"Bumi, we got a message from General Iroh. His fleet was destroyed. He wants us to meet at Air Temple Island." said the representative from the water tribe.

"Yes I know... we have been traveling there since 6 o' clock. Where do you think we have been sailing? Home?" My father replied sarcastically.

"Amon has escaped, city officials are missing. Hiroshi Sato is in jail. The avatar has also lost her bending." a quiet gasp escaped, she lost her bending. The men looked at me, mouth full of food. I shrugged; did these men not know what our priorities were?

My Father continued, "We are reconvening at the Island so that we may see them safely down to the Southern Water Tribe."

"What do we do now!? The Avatar lost her bending-! How do we-? General are you listening?" the men went on and on bickering on what was gonna happen next. This was getting old really quickly. I looked at Dad. Coughing, he looked at the advisors.

"Men. Listen!-

"General! This is a catasrophe. The world is going to END!"

"Shut UP! Don't General him!" I finally exploded, "Don't you know who you ARE! You are some of the best benders, some of the most powerful men on this planet! Ladies, you have complained all dinner. I really wanted to eat in peace tonight... but you want to know what's gonna happen!? I am going to throw you off this boat and drown you. You men are the brightest, (or supposed to be) you want to know what's gonna happen next? You go figure it out. You go solve the problems!" I slowed down, "Take the authority you have and change the world. Go and help the Avatar, instead of breaking her down, she has already lost her bending, what other pain must she feel?"

I got up and looked at Father, amazement filled him, and I turned.

"I am sorry for ruining your dinner and your meeting. Forgive my rash and abrupt spiel, please forgive me for causing unnecessary strife and chaos. Perhaps now you will become men and honorable advisors." and with my food I left. Fuming and upset I went to my room. We would soon be at Air Temple Island. I could see it, so I gathered my things and prepared to get off the wretched boat, realizing that my rant helped my sea-sickness disappear.


	4. Chapter 3: Family

**Disclaimer to the movie, T.V. show or anything to do with LoK. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Over there! Land! Oh, sweet, sweet land!" I screamed! It was about a half hour after the argument and the officials still looked guilty. Men and woman came at my alarm. My father walked over.

"Father, I am sorry, I let my anger take control of me at dinner." I apologized.

"Honey, you could never do anything that would make me love you less, yes I may get angry and discipline you, but never stop loving you. You are my little prodigy. My little girl." he grabbed me and held me.

Aaaaaaaagggghhaaaaaaahhhhh! He bellowed his hello.

We exited the ship onto the island, people on the deck waited to greet us. Embarrassed I followed Father who was already annoying Tenzin now serious and stiff.

"Uncle Bumi! Murosha, Mira! Mira! Mom! Look they're here!" they hovered over on balls of air. "Why'd it take so long? Are you ok? I hope you guys didn't have any major losses."

"We're fine Ikki! How are you Jinora? It has been a while!" I turned to see a woman, she held a bundle." Aunt Pema, how are you? It is so nice to see you again, it has been so long. Your family has blossomed! And this, this must be Rohan!

The bundle contained a bright eyed Rohan who in return of our attention giggled a little baby giggle accompanied by a huge smile. Pride filled Pema's eyes.

Korra spoke at the edge of the deck to a group of unknown people. Tenzin came and brought me over for introductions. As we headed over I noticed their suits. Full suits of a material much like silk. It was called polyester fiber. Weird new invention. It was better than my traditional robe from the earth kingdom.

"Korra," Tenzin walked over, "This is my niece, Mira, she is General Bumi's daughter. Mira this is the new Avatar, Korra."

"It is an honor to meet you." I bowed slightly out of respect. Tenzin continued in the circle.

"This is Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin Beifong, Earth-bending and Metal-bending master. She had her bending taken away from Amon." her expression slightly saddened.

"I am sorry for your loss and Tenzin, do have a good time with Father, I am sure he will have a blast annoying you!" I grinned, Tenzin became agitated.

"He doesn't like his brother that well does he?" I asked Lin who was an older woman, and daughter of the great Toph Beifong.

"No, not really, he has always been a bit serious." she followed him with her green eyes.

"I heard you lost your bending Avatar. I am sorry about your loss." Mira said quietly towards Korra.

"I am only an Air-bender now." she responded.

"Wait, how can you bend air then? If he took your bending away?" I asked.

"I hadn't learned it until after he took it away. I don't know how it is gone or how he did that. We are leaving for the Southern Water Tribe. I don't know when, soon though, hopefully Katara can heal me."

"Of course, Grandma Katara, the best healer on earth. Are you guy's benders?" Mira continued shyly.

"I am an Earth-bender; I am Mako's l'il Bro. He is-" Bolin started.

"I am a Fire-bender." Mako finished.

"Hi, I'm Asami. My father is Hiroshi Sato. I am upset and deeply sorry about the decisions he made. I do not bend, but I have a cool pair of his electric gloves. I also have the knowledge of using his machines and near everything about our factory. I am also good at hand to hand combat." Her black hair waving in the wind, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Asami and the rest of you. If you do not mind, will you leave me a seat at dinner? I would like to get to know you better. You guys' are the first people my age I have met. You are also… the only people I think will have ever been my friends. The rest are high arrogant officials who think they know everything about war and peace or people hired to make me happy. Please excuse me I must go and speak to my Father." and I left with a nice farewell.

"I should go too. I have much to take care of now that this war is over." Ms. Beifong stated and followed me. Once out of earshot she turned to me and said. "You are the daughter of the famous General Bumi?"

"Yes, may I ask if he is known by his psycho attitude or his bravery or his silliness?" I inquired to the older woman.

"He is known much by his bravery. But it is always followed by a mentioning of his craziness." She quietly laughed.

"I have met Uncle Tenzin once, but they visited for a while. I have never been to such an advanced and huge city like this."

"I know your Father quite well. We grew up together and if you are anything like him, I suggest you... stay away." I smiled but she seemed serious. I quickly walked ahezd of her. The stairs led up to the courtyards and the main part of the Air Temple.

"I am very pleased to meet you." I said and went left , she nodded and went right. Dinner would be soon and I did not want to miss it.

* * *

**This is the end of Mira's PoV. I hope you liked it. I will be switching back and forth continually throughout this whole story.**


End file.
